Sam knew it! (Suite de Who knew)
by SalemaW
Summary: Suite de mon one-shot "Who knew". Gabriel va t-il revenir? Sabriel


Comme on me l'a demandé (et que je ne pouvais pas laisser ce pauvre Sammy ainsi), voici la suite de mon one-shot « who knew ». Bon, par contre, je n'ai pas pris la peine de calculer le temps « réel » entre les différents évènements que j'évoque. Désolée ! (Toutefois, je ne pense pas que cela change grand-chose). Sabriel.

Evidemment, Supernatural ne m'appartient pas.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trois ans et six jours. Dean observa, dépité et impuissant, son petit frère barrer un énième jour sur un vieux calendrier. Castiel posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son humain.

\- Il finira peut-être par arrêter de compter les jours. Arrête de t'inquiéter Dean, ce n'est pas bon pour ton cœur.

\- Ce qui n'est pas bon, Cas, c'est l'obsession de Sammy pour ton nabot de frère. Ton nabot de frère MORT !

Sam sursauta. Il avait entendu. L'ange, lui, attrapa son chasseur par le col.

\- Cela suffit Dean ! Ne comprends-tu pas la détresse de Sam ? Je sais que tu n'appréciais pas Gabriel, mais il s'est sacrifié pour nous et, surtout, il était mon frère. Respecte au moins ça. Et puis … Sam est exactement comme toi !

Dean n'osait pas trop bouger, devant le regard orageux de son ange.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Il est comme toi ! A chaque fois que j'ai disparu, tu … tu m'as attendu. Après le purgatoire, après les Léviathans… à chaque fois. A chaque fois, tu pries pour que je revienne. Tu avais même gardé mon manteau Dean ! Alors comment … comment peux-tu blâmer Sam d'espérer que Gabriel revienne ? Comment oses-tu ?

Et il le lâcha. Le chasseur rougit légèrement et baissa les yeux, honteux. Castiel avait raison, évidemment. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte à quel point son petit frère tenait à l'Archange. Quel mauvais grand frère il faisait. Il soupira.

\- Ouais, bon, t'as raison Cas.

Il embrassa son ange sur le front et s'approcha de son frère.

\- Allez Sammy ! Si tu acceptes de t'aérer un peu, je te laisserais conduire Baby.

Sam sourit devant cette tentative de lui remonter le moral.

\- C'est sympa, merci.

« PONC »

Les trois hommes sursautèrent. Quelque chose tentait d'enfoncer la porte du motel.

« PONC »

Castiel dégaina sa lame angélique, tandis que les chasseurs sortirent leurs armes.

« PONC »

La porte céda.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que … grogna Dean.

\- C'est un élan, déclara calmement Castiel.

\- Un élan ? Qu'est-ce qu'un élan vient foutre ici Cas ?

\- Je ne sais pas, nous sommes loin de son habitat naturel.

\- Suivez-moi, ordonna l'animal.

Ils en avaient vu des bizarreries, mais un élan qui parle … Alors ça, c'était une première. Sam, lui, était resté muet, une flamme d'espoir venant de s'allumer au fond de son cœur.

\- Allons-y !

\- Sammy, c'est probablement un piège …

Toutefois, ils suivirent l'étrange animal jusqu'au parc de l'autre côté de la rue. Celui-ci se coucha alors devant une montagne de bonbons. Au sommet de ce monticule, une petite plume. Le cœur de Sam se serra.

\- Castiel, est-ce que c'est … ?

\- Oui Sam, cette plume appartient à Gabriel.

\- Comment ? murmura Dean.

\- Comment ? Comment ? Mais enfin Dean-o, je suis un Archange, je fais ce que je veux ! Bien que pour faire parler un élan, j'avais déjà un bon modèle.

Ils se retournèrent vers la voix qu'ils ne pensaient plus jamais entendre. Gabriel était là, souriant, une sucette à la main et ses yeux dorés brillaient sous la lumière de la lune.

\- Et bien alors, vous êtes devenus muets ?

Sam se précipita sur l'ange et l'enlaça de toutes ses forces, les larmes roulant sur ses joues. L'ancien embrouilleur fit disparaître sa friandise et passa ses bras autour du géant.

\- Sammy, Sammy, voyons. En plus de savoir rougir, les élans pleurent aussi ? Tu vas devoir refaire toute mon éducation, gamin.

Le chasseur se décolla légèrement de Gabriel, juste assez pour pouvoir le regarder.

\- Imbécile. Tout ce temps, c'était …

\- Shhh …

L'Archange posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celle de Sam.

\- Je t'avais dit qu'il y en aurait d'autres.

Plus loin, Castiel avait pris la main de Dean, mais ils ne disaient rien. Ils avaient le temps d'interroger l'Archange, de l'engueuler, de le remercier. Dean aurait tout le loisir de se disputer avec lui et de subir ses mauvais tours. Pour l'instant, ils respectaient juste cet instant. Cet instant que Sam avait tant rêvé ces dernières années.

\- Gaby, je, je …

\- Je t'avais promis que je reviendrais. Certes, cela m'a pris plus de temps que prévu, mais je t'avais promis. Mais dis-moi, tu n'aurais pas encore grandi ?

\- Idiot.

A travers ses larmes, Sam fit la moue. Une moue adorable et Gabriel éclata de rire.

\- Tu m'avais manqué, gamin.

\- Toi aussi, mon ange.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Sam qui initia leur baiser.

\- Gabe, on a trois ans à rattraper.

L'Archange sourit malicieusement et serra son chasseur encore plus contre lui.

\- Je te promets qu'on va arranger ça mon petit Sammy. Et je tiens toujours mes promesses.

Gabriel était revenu. Sa chaleur, ses yeux, sa voix, son odeur. Son amour n'avait pas menti. Le cœur de Sam explosa de joie. Il allait enfin sourire de nouveau. Il allait enfin vivre. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir s'aimer.


End file.
